


Deserving

by SimmeringSun



Series: Siblings of Light [6]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Dr. Light's A+ Parenting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Hatred, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: Blues didn't get warm blankets, lollipops, or hugs. You had to earn those things..right?





	Deserving

Blues was not a baby.

He didn't need warm blankets, lollipops, or chalk. He didn't need cartoons, milkshakes, or hugs.

So why did he crave them?

He never had all of those things. Well, all of those things besides hugs. He remembered a time where the man he had called father gave him hugs. They were warm, safe, and always had to be earned.

But now there was a coldness that sat in the very core of Blues. He'd huddle in a curled up ball at night as he lies down on the damp grass to catch some sleep. He'd wrap his arms around himself but would feel no warmth. Those were the moments that he'd especially crave a hug.

Rock and Roll hugged. He started to visit them recently, and he noticed immediately. He'd peer through the window and catch them hugging Dr. Light. They'd hug Rush, and they’d hug each other. But they never hugged him.

Blues would scrape up money off the streets, and he’d buy them lollipops and milkshakes. He'd play chalk with them after mumbling about how he's too old for it. He'd tuck them into warm blankets at night before he left to go sleep on the grass.

The two Lightbots would offer their toothy smiles and thanks, and Blues would feel genuinely happy inside that they were happy. They never gave him a hug though. And Blues couldn't blame them.

He had antagonized them only four months ago. Hugs had to be earned right? Maybe after he repaid for all of his misdeeds, maybe then they'd give him a hug.

He tried to shake it out of himself. He’s been alone for so long that he shouldn't need stuff like that anymore. He’d feel selfish for wanting more when his siblings had already offered so much by forgiving him. He didn't deserve hugs or lollipops or warm blankets after all that he has done.

Yet, his younger siblings seemed to genuinely enjoy his company. He'd always uphold his promises on visits, and his siblings would cheer. Which was why he couldn't skip out on this next visit.

He had slept in the rain the night before, and he had spent an hour trying to shake loose water out of himself. He felt tired and restless from his disturbed sleep, but he had promised his siblings he’d visit them today. He walked sluggishly to the lab he had once called his home. He climbed carefully to the window on the twentieth floor and quietly lifted the window up.

“Yo.”, Blues said to sleeping ears. He clamped his mouth shut when he noticed the soft rise and fall of his siblings’ chests underneath the blankets. He stared at the sleeping robots, unsure of what to do. After some floundering he turned back towards the window and was about to hop out.

“Blues?”, A sleepy voice says. 

Blues jumps a bit in surprise, and has to maintain his balance to keep from falling out the window. He gets down from the windowsill and shuffles towards his brother.

“I didn't realize it was so late.”, Blues says honestly. His charging schedule was unstable these days.

“Oh. That's ok Blues.”, Rock says with a smile as he sits up. There's a silence between them. Rock looks over to the sleeping Roll and back up towards his brother. He looks unsure, and Blues is unsure if he had done something wrong.

“Blues?”, Rock says.

“Yeah?”, Blues says. He awaits the long winded explanation of how angry Rock still was. It was long overdue, and Rock was probably just too nice to say it in front of Roll. But Roll was asleep now. It was just him and Rock.

“Are you angry with me?”, Rock asks.

Blues’ eyes widen. It feels like all of his systems had shut down. He blinks and processes the question, but still can't believe he had heard it.

“Angry at you?”, Blues asked.

“Yeah..”, Rock says. He's looking down at his lap now, his hands subconsciously tugging at the blanket. “I almost killed you that time. I almost killed you a lot of times. You do so much for us and I don't think I ever did anything for you. Aren't you angry about that?”

“Rock, why would I be angry. I..”, Blues says. “I'm not. You should be angry at me. I did terrible things. I thought about killing you. I was so angry about you replacing me I..”

Blues closes his mouth before he blubbers a stream of his wrongdoings. They'd be there all night if he went on.

“I don't expect anything from you Rock.”, Blues says. It was partly true in a way. Sure Blues wanted forgiveness, a stable relationship, and possibly a hug from his siblings; but he didn't expect it. “I'm just grateful you gave me a second chance.”

“Of course Blues.”, Rock says with a smile. “You're my big brother. And I'm not angry with you. You changed for the better, and that's all I could ask of you. I don't expect anything from you because of what happened. ”

“You're too nice Rock.”, Blues says. He thinks about convincing his little brother of how he needs to pay them back, but he finds himself so happy with the fact his brother didn't hate him.

“Hey Blues? I know this might sound weird but, can I give you a hug?”, Rock asks. Blues blinks. “I mean...me and Roll were just scared you wouldn't be comfortable with it, or maybe you didn't like hu-”

“Yes!”, Blues blurts out. He immediately feels embarrassed by his eagerness and he can feel his face heat up. Rock doesn't say anything though. He just smiles and wraps his arms around his brother. 

It's warm. It's warm, and nice, and loving. Blues suddenly gets thoughts of how this was wrong. Hugs were supposed to be earned right? He didn't deserve this hug. 

Rock squeezes tighter and Blues is pulled out of his thoughts. He stops tensing and breathes out, wrapping his arms around his brother. He blinks back tears, and a smile crosses his face. His day just went from very bad to one of the best in his life.

After a moment, another arms wraps around him and Blues looks up and sees his sister grinning. She had a arm wrapped around each of her siblings.

“Group hug!”, She says. “When did you come here Blues?”

Blues lets out a little laugh. He never felt more safe in his life.

Blues may not get warm blankets, lollipops, or chalk; but he always got hugs from his siblings after that.


End file.
